Vampire academy X mortal instruments
by nerdsdoitbetter
Summary: Rose Lissa and Christian are visiting Brooklyn and run into some unusual, unhuman, "people" who make Rose's stomach nauseated. The Mortal instruments gang gets a rude shock as they find another daywalker and her friends called "Moroi" Jace n Rose aqaint
1. Chapter 1

**VA x Mortal Instruments**

Nausea threatened to overwhelm me and I managed to shove Lissa and Christian behind me be before the strigoi attacked.

"Get back!"

I felt Lissa's fear for my safety and anger at the strigoi for ruining our picnic on the beach on our last day in Brooklyn. However her anger soon turned to excitement and anticipation.

_Rose, let me stake him!_

"No Lissa!" I screamed at her. "Too dangerous!"

Christian noticed what had transpired through the bond and pushed Lissa further behind him.

"Not yet Lissa! Please!" I heard him plead. Through the bond I felt Lissa accept that she could be of no use in this particular situation yet, she backed down and stayed out of the way. I was preoccupied with the strigoi trying to eat us.

Punch, kick, dodge. Repeat. This strigoi was particularly fast and seemed to know my moves before I acted on them. I worked out my frustration on _not being allowed to kill it_ even when I had perfect openings and simply defended us and tried to get it trapped. _Guardians should be allowed tasers_ I thought angrily. I cursed Tatiana and her stupid new decree.

On our "travels", to try and "save" Dimitri, we had to release Victor Dashkov from his prison in Alaska. While we found the solution to turn strigoi back to their former selves, Victor had escaped and was nowhere to be found. We had returned back to the Queen and informed her of our discovery. The result was this new decree: no dhampir or moroi was allowed to "_stake_" or "_kill_" any strigoi they met unless by one of the Royal Moroi Guard. Crazy, I know and yes, I did say Moroi.

Through the recent discovery of the fifth element of magic (very few) moroi possessed; _spirit_, they had the ability to heal. What we had learned from Victor was that by charming a silver stake with a healing spell, the strigoi could be healed back to their former state. Hence the new decree – why should we kill people that could be turned back and live normally?

The downside to the whole deal was that there was so few spirit users that the 'Royal Moroi guard' wasn't actually formed yet. Meanwhile the strigoi were running rampart, euphoric to the fact that no one was allowed to take them out anymore (well, not until suitable spirit users were found and trained in the shortest amount of time possible to be fit enough and be able to take on strigoi, something dhampirs spent their entire childhood training for). Can you understand where my frustration was coming from?

On the other hand, the courts were becoming more and more used to the practice of offensive magic for use on strigoi, as the dhampirs needed the extra help. Whilst no moroi had yet  
graduated who wanted to take part in defence (and thus were forbidden to use their gift offensively), it had never stopped Christian.  
"Christian!" I yelled over my shoulder. "I could use a little help here!"  
"Oh, right."  
Immediately, a tall column of fire surrounded the strigoi, becoming smaller and smaller, to fit the shape of its body.  
It started screaming and tried to find a way out of the trap. I pulled out my silver mobile and threw it at Lissa.  
"Call Sydney!"  
She complied and I turned back to the strigoi. The amount of fire Christian was using was starting to sap his strength.  
"Ease, off slowly," I told him. "We can hold it down til the alchemists' get here.  
"He nodded and as soon as the last flame disappeared we knocked the strigoi to the ground. I pinned its torso, arms and head, while Christian formed a small arc of fire over its legs to the ground on either side. It was trapped.

While we couldn't 'kill' the strigoi, we were permitted to trap them and send them to prison where they awaited (for how long we didn't know) a healing stake. This task was the alchemists' new job.

Ten minutes later two menacing black SUV's pulled up on the curb along with a non-descript black truck. While we helped the alchemist's load the strigoi away I felt Lissa's disappointment through the bond. She wanted to help so badly. Every time we'd ran into a strigoi since we learnt how to change them back, Lissa had wanted to jump in and save them. However, despite all we'd been through, I couldn't let her get that close to a strigoi. Besides, no one expected a royal to put themselves in front of a strigoi, lest of all the last Dragomir Princess. In fact, that was the entire point of exterminating the strigoi; they wanted royal blood and our job was to protect it.

Christian and I went to help Lisa pack up our picnic. Christian went to throw our wrappers in an industrial bin and I lowered my voice to speak to Lissa.  
"I'm sorry Liss. You know I can't let you get close to danger."  
She stifled a sob. "I know."  
We helped each other fold up the blanket. "I just wish I could help in some way. You're always risking your life and I just sit back helpless."  
"Liss don't ever think that! _You_ opened the world to spirit! Without that the strig – oh, come on!" my stomach just turned green. "Liss, Christian! Get behind me." I pulled out my stake. Not that we were allowed to use them anymore, but it was a habit and made me feel safer.

The three of us waited like that for over a minute. The night was silent apart from the wind through the trees. I whipped my head from side to side. Nothing. This was unlike a strigoi. Their usual style was in for the kill, don't hesitate. That this one didn't made it more dangerous. We crouched a while longer. I could feel the pain of a cramp come through the bond but Lissa didn't complain. The silence was becoming eerie. Christian broke it with heavy sarcasm.  
"You sure you just didn't eat bad chicken or anything?"  
My glare stopped anymore complaints.

Then out of the gloom two men strolled along the sand. I crouched lower to keep out of view, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. But they keep walking. They hadn't noticed any of us. Yet. They got to about a six metre distance from us before I jumped out and attacked. Only at the last millisecond did they notice my presence before I had them both on the ground.

Until then I didn't notice that I seriously had messed up. Or maybe not. The man on the left was no older than me and was a dhampir. While the one on the right was the source of my nausea, he wasn't a strigoi. Or at least any that I had ever seen before. His eyes were a warm blue, his skin had a faint tan and he definitely didn't have fangs. The pair's initial reaction was surprise before the non-strigoi flipped me and I was pinned on the sand.

_Ok, maybe he wasn't a strigoi but there was definitely something inhuman about those reflexes.  
_I kicked him over my head and swiped my stake across his chest. He completely collapsed and where my stake broke the skin, started to smoke slightly. My eyes widened in shock.  
_What _is_ this thing?  
_I had initially knocked the dhampir aside thinking he would let me at the non-strigoi or help me take it down at the very least.

Wrong.

He used my shock as an advantage and attacked me instead. Well, if that's what you'd call it. He more or less jumped on top of me.  
I flung him off and landed a few punches to his face. After just a moment of sparring I discovered he'd had no training whatsoever. _What the hell?_ He was simply holding his own due to his vampire reflexes. I kept an eye on the non-strigoi and he was crawling to his feet.

I was a badass fighter, but I was a little unsure sparring with something completely unhuman _and_ unvampire. It was time for a little back-up  
"Christian!"  
He seemed to materialise beside me. _Wow, I should give him more credit._ I felt Lissa's fear through the bond to have us both fighting but she hid well. They wouldn't notice her.

I found an opening and punched the dhampir in the nose with as much force as I could muster. He stumbled backwards for a few seconds. Enough for Christian to take over.  
"Keep him down. Don't kill him – he's a dham-"  
"-ampir. Yes Rose I know."

I took to the non-strigoi again. By now he'd gotten up and was in a good stance for a fight. However he stood there for a moment. Hesitation. Dimitri's first lesson. I wouldn't forget that.  
"JACE!" he yelled. _What the hell?  
_I ignored his cry and pounced. He was ready though. _Wow_! He had fast reflexes. I wouldn't let it slow me though. We sparred for a few minutes and I glanced at Christians fray. While he clearly had the upper hand, he couldn't restrain the dhampir for long enough to get him down. I mentally groaned.

My temporary glance wouldn't have made a difference to my own fight if I had glanced in the other direction.  
THWACK!  
Something as fast as a bullet and as heavy as an ox knocked me into the sand and winded me. Stars warped my vision for a second but it was enough to have the thing pin me to the ground. I blinked my eyes open and saw Christian struggling in the sand too.

Suddenly, as happened sometimes when Lissa's emotions were high, I slipped into her body to witness the scene from her eyes._No! they've got Rose! Rose, Christian get up! Please get up! _She silently begged. _They need help!_"No! Lissa get back!" I screamed as she jumped from her hiding place. No, damn it! They saw her! "Lissa run!"  
Too late. The dhampir had her pinned too. _NOOO!_ Lissa and I thought at the same moment. We were all trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

VA XMI = CHAPTER TWO:

Jace's POV

Why did life have to be so complicated? Well, for the most of it things were simple enough. But apparently not with affections of the heart. How could someone so small mean so much to me? It was infuriating. Stupid even. And it wasn't as if she thought anything of me. I pushed to remind myself that this was a good thing. I couldn't manage it. I needed to distract myself in sweat, bruises and exhaustion.

"JACE!"

I looked up with a start. _Now what?_ Simon and Luke seemed to be under siege, by a _girl_. The thought of Simon under siege was humorous, but Luke; ludicrous. Well sure, if it were someone like Isabelle we'd all understand but this girl was much shorter, someone I'd never met. All I could catch from this distance was her long dark hair and that she knew how to fight. That was an understatement; Luke seemed to be having a hard time keeping his own. My mood lightened; what a perfect distraction.

I was halfway to the fray when I realised Simon was on the ground, a male figure standing over him.

_Was that fire coming out of his hands?_ _Wait, was Luke's chest smoking?_ Ok, the girl could fight, but this fire wielder was a mystery, which made him more dangerous. I pushed myself to a sprint and three metres back, prepared myself for attack, aiming at the fire-thrower, until something clicked in my brain and I changed targets split-second: if fire guy had burnt Luke, he wouldn't be smoking, he'd be burning. The only time skin ever 'smoked' came from a high intolerance to silver. To a lycanthrope like Luke, it was kind of more fatal than fire.

THWACK!

I knocked her onto the sand and managed to temporary stun her. In the seconds that she was still dazed, I pinned her arms and torso, keeping her stomach on the sand and found the source of silver. It appeared to be some kind of thin circular dagger. It reminded me of a stake you'd see on the Dracula movies, only much smaller and not wooden.

I glanced at flame-thrower and saw that Luke and Simon had managed to restrain his hands and pinned him similar to the way I had the girl.

Suddenly the girl went limb. I thought perhaps she'd fainted but then she 'woke up' again feistier than before if such were possible.

"No! Lissa get back!"

_Lissa?_ Then a slight blonde form ran from behind one of the barbecues on the sand and came flying at us.

I tensed, ready for her attack. But the dark haired girl was giving me a hard time.

"Lissa run!"

The girl turned and sprinted in the other direction. I was about to yell at Simon but he'd already taken after her and she was soon pinned.

That didn't stop the dark haired girl from trying to change that. She flailed and bucked and managed to twist so that her back was against the sand.

Whoa. She's as hot as her fighting skills. Almost as gorgeous as me. Even though she was scowling as though I was Abbadon. I masked my face as much as I could but I couldn't help the smirk that found its way to the corner of my mouth.

She scowled ever deeper.

"Get _off_ me you _bastard_!" she growled. Ok, so she could see me. Impressive.

"No can do, gorgeous."

I got spat in my face for that one.

"Hey!" I picked up her silver stake from the sand and she only stopped struggling when I put the point of it in the hollow of her collarbone.

"Interesting little weapon you got here." Her eyes glanced almost unnoticeably to the stake and back. "Anyone would think you're hunting vampires not werewolves."

Her face twisted and her expression was the perfect blend of shock and clear understanding as if she was saying, 'Duh.'

"There's no such thing as werewolves." She spat. "Vampires and ghosts, yes, but I'm not an idiot."

I burst into laughter and looked back down at her. Oh. She was serious.

Ok, she could see the three of us, along with her sidekicks. She knew about the vampires, seemed to believe in ghosts but nothing else. If I didn't see her deadly fighting skills before or her one-of-a-kind silver dagger I'd pass her for some kind of mundane who had the rare gift of sight and had had a run in with one of the children of the night and felt like a little revenge. And flame-thrower guy? I decided it was time Hodge had something to say about these randoms.

I looked back down to the hottie. Her eyes then closed to slits, a suspicious and curious expression.

"_What_ are you?" she asked.

Even if she could see me, I should look like a regular mundane. Well, if my face could ever be called regular.

"Strikingly hansom. A trained killer. And getting tired of this. But why do you ask?" She had some serious explaining to do.

"Well, you're not human. Or not completely anyway."

I didn't answer her and looked up to Luke.

"I think you should take them to the institution," he said. "Before we say any more they need to do some talking."

I nodded. "You should come too."

"I don't think-"

"You should get that gash fixed up anyway and you know Hodge will want to talk to you."

"Fine. How are we going to move them?"

I looked back at the girl, trying to come up with something. She was still wearing that same confused suspicious expression almost calculating. I was about to suggest a binding/blinding rune when she answered for me.

"We will come willingly."

"Rose! Are you nuts?" flame-thrower asked.

She glanced at the blonde girl she called Lissa. Then nodded at her.

"Settle Christian." She said. "I want information too." She turned back to me. "You swear you won't harm us? Or separate us?"

I thought it would be a hard thing to do under the circumstances and noting her skills. "By the Angel."

She looked as if I'd promised something about mythical creatures.

Simon came to aid. "He promises."

She nodded. And I slowly let her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you everyone for your reviews and story favourites. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up. Any idea's for my next chapter/s? Reviews are a great motivator! **

**Chapter three **

Rose's POV

We'd been walking for about five minutes and the guys had kept to their word so far. But I wasn't so quick to trust them and kept Lissa close. I walked on her right, Christian on her left. The dhampir they called Simon led the way, while the non-strigoi with the blue eyes and the other non-human followed.

The non-human called himself 'Jace'. While he was holding me down, I had managed to roll over and get a good look at his face. The first word that came to mind in description was 'gold' because he seemed to be gold all over. His hair was a shaggy gold colour; each time he passed under a streetlight it lit up like a flame and sent jagged shadows in front of me. His skin also, held a glimmering tan a little darker than my own. His eyes were the exception, which were a dazzling green hue. Mysterious. Gorgeous. I shook my head slightly to clear the memory.

He'd called _me_ gorgeous. It made my fists clench in anger. I'd gotten it throughout my term at the Academy by many sleazy moroi guys too, but my reputation built and many learnt not to make me angry, unless they didn't much like their face in the same arrangement.

I'll learnt to only expect it from one person and he definitely wasn't the guy walking behind me who the world of himself. Well, that's how it seemed. Perhaps he was arrogant all the time. Perhaps it had something to do with his scent; strange, and only partly human. It made my cringe inwardly. What were these people? I decided to hate him. Not just because of his strange bloodline but his comment too. People shouldn't be judged by appearances, I affirmed, before a small voice in my head noted I'd thought of him as gorgeous too, but the voice was small and easy to ignore.

The non-strigoi – Luke, they called him – was the source of my nausea and now that I was in a proximity where I could relax, I could smell his scent more clearly; there was definitely _some_ human there, but also a slight _wet-dog_ smell.

The comment Jace made about werewolves came back to me and I shivered.

Surely he was just trying to scare me. There were no such things as werewolves. Like I'd said to him earlier, vampires and ghosts I could do, but my belief in supposed mythical creatures stopped there. Even vampires had 'ghost' (no pun intended) stories designed to scare little children and teach them lessons.

We stopped a few minutes later by Simon's out stretched hand. We were here.

'The institute' turned out to be a giant hulking Cathedral. Gargoyles were upon every roof corner and window and giant black spires speared up into the heavens. It might've been intimidating to a passer by, but it reminded me too much of St Vlad's to worry me. Lissa was on the same train of thought.

Jace didn't stop and walked up the stone steps to the enormous wooden doors. The rest of us filed in behind him before I noticed Simon hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked him. Everyone stopped to look. Jace chuckled. I scowled at him.

"Uh, no. I'm not." He looked uncomfortable, as if I'd just asked a personal question that brought up painful memories.

"Why not?" my patience was wearing. "You still have explaining to do!" I wasn't going to stand there and let his attack on me – a fellow dhampir – go unexplained, just because he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm a vampire." He stated as if that cleared everything up. Perhaps I should start speaking slower and with smaller words.

"Duh."

Now he looked confused. "This is a cathedral. Hallowed ground..?" his tone suggested alarm bells should be going off in my head.

"So?" geez, where did this dhampir come from? No training. No apparent recognition of fellow vampires. No idea about vampire customs. Through the bond Lissa told me I was being a little harsh. I ignored her.

"It's never stopped me before." I told him, it was more the boring sermons and ongoing praise to an unproven being.

"Wait," Jace was down the steps and facing me in a second. "you're a _vampire_?" his expression was shocked and slightly disgusted before it slipper behind a perfect poker face.

_Oh, now so keen on me now?_ I thought savagely. Perhaps I should speak slowly to everyone.

"A dhampir, yes." They all looked dumbfounded. "You know, moroi and human cross…?" their expressions remained. Ok, I really needed to dumb it down.

_Rose, _Lissa said through the bond, _they honestly don't know what we're talking about. How about we settle for 'vampire' at the moment. _

Hmmp. Well at least until we get some more info on them.

"Ok, Rose, Lissa and Christian," I pointed to each of us respectively. "We three are all vampires."

Jace looked as us intently for a millisecond, as if to see if we were lying or not, then snorted and started chuckling.

"What!" my temper was grating thin ice.

"'Christian'…the vampire."

That was it. My fist pulled back and snapped forward to Jace's nose, but suddenly he was gone and my arm was restrained painfully behind my back.

"You may be a vampire," he told me from behind. "but I'm a Shadowhunter." Underestimating my skills was he?

"Oooh, I'm quivering in my boots,"

He wasn't laughing anymore and I was glad of it.

"Hey! Let Rose go now!" Lissa told him, catching his eye. I felt a great gratification when her compulsion took control and he let go without argument. The air crackled and wavered, Christian's magic at the ready.

Jace was experiencing post-compulsion confusion. But he snapped out of it quickly -

"Hey!" - and was not polite about it. "What the hell was that for!"

Non-strigoi called Luke seemed to see the situation tense.

"Whoa, whoa. Everyone just, take a deep breath and calm down. You can all come to my house – "

"Clary-"Jace began.

"-Is out. She won't be home until late."

I felt Lissa's curiosity spike as she read Jace's reaction to Luke's comment in his aura. It told her and thus me that he cared for this girl deeper than I would've thought possible. Who'd have thought someone could stand _him_? Perhaps they didn't talk much and she just looked at his face. Whatever the reason I didn't waste too much time thinking over it; I had to try and work through going to a complete stranger's house who was some manner of supernatural being _and_ come out alive. It wasn't looking promising.

"Can't we just sit down and talk here?"

"No-!" Jace began. Luke cut him off.

"No, sorry we can't. We need to be in a secure place without prying ears."

"Haven't you heard of Valentine?" Simon asked in a curious, innocent tone that hinted ignorance.

Jace said, "Exactly-"

"All the more reason to bring you home,"

Jace glared at me and I fumed. Lissa sent calming thoughts through the bond in a futile attempt. I could also sense her fear that I would lose my temper even though she tried to mask it as best she could. I turned to her. She was wearing a pleading expression.

And she was right. I would do no good to the situation loosing my temper, despite how good it would make me feel. It would push these non-humans away from any chance at trusting us and I would really like to know what was going on with, these strange unhuman, unvampire beings who had some serious battle skills (well, Jace and Luke at least) and who seemed to think that _we_ were the dangerous ones.

"Ok." I accepted cautiously but by no means would let my guard drop simply because one of them was being polite. "We'll go with you."

Lissa smiled weekly and thanked me telepathically. I glanced at her briefly. "Next time I call the shots." I told her. She nodded, glad that she'd managed to calm me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace's brow fur in confusion but I ignored him.

I don't know what we must have looked like to the other passengers on the subway. GI Jo apprentices? Something scary. Liss, Christian and I sat on one seat together while Jace, Simon and Luke sat opposite us. We all glared at each other, (well at least Jace and I did). We all wore black par Liss, who wore a pale gray knit dress and Simon, jeans and a navy t-shirt.

It was difficult to determine which party was in charge. Jace was lying back in the seat, but his shoulders were too tense to be relaxed and his eyes were sharp and focused. Luke was watching us politely as if trying to figure out what our game was.

We departed the subway awkwardly . Both Jace and I wanted to take up the rear. I started to open my mouth to argue but I got a quick mental image from Lissa and I shut up. She'd tried to hide it, embarrassed, but I'd seen it anyway; a lion and lioness, both predators with their heads down growling at each other, both trying to claim the bleeding steak between then that was Lissa. The shock of how she saw me and herself was enough to shut me up. I walked beside her and leaned in to her ear.

"You are _not_ a piece of meat." I whispered angrily. Tears spilled over her eyes and she did her best to cut off the bond and I couldn't tell what was on her mind. I would've pushed it but Jace was watching us intently with a curiousness that we did not need. I'd get to her later.

Luke's house was simple with a large truck out the front. Lights were on inside. When Luke opened the door, an anxious voice came from the depths of the house.

"Luke? Is that you? Where have you been? I called and you weren't at the instut-" the voice cut off as she walked to the door. I was expecting someone much older, or maybe just taller for a voice like that. Definitely not a petite little red-head with mounds of fiery curls. She was shorter than me, and that was saying something. For an instant I really liked her; being short was a pain and it was nice to meet another who had to put up with it too. She also knew how to boss people around, another thing I knew greatly about. But I only thought it for an instant because she frowned and crossed her arms. She appeared to be human, which surprised me, and put my guard up.

"Uh, Clary. I thought you were at the hospital?"

"Changed my mind."

"There are some people we need to talk to." Luke replied, as if he were trying to resist her wrath. Or protect her.

"I can see that." She state unkindly. However she was glaring at Jace so I assumed that's where her distain was coming from. Huh. So this was Clary. If she was angry at Jace then she was my kind of girl. However I refrained from expression as she was still the enemy or associated with them anyway. Jace Pointedly kept his gaze averted from hers…and on mine.

Luke escorted us to the front room which turned out to be the lounge room. There was only one exit and that was through the way we had come. I noted a large curtain on the right wall. The house smelt more like the wet dog I'd scent I'd noticed on Luke earlier. Could Jace have been telling the truth about the werewolves earlier? I raked my eyes over Luke's appearance: worn button-up shirt, black jeans, greying hair, soft blue eyes, simple glasses. The most apparent aspect of him was how tired he looked, as if he didn't sleep at night.

He offered us the couch. Christian and I ignored him but Lissa sat. There were no trace of tears on her poker face.

"What are you?" I asked the room in general.

"Is your memory faulty?" Jace sneered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't push me."

"Jace's a shadowhunter," Luke said quickly before Jace could retort.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means we keep people like you in order," Jace said with a sneer.

"They keep the downworlders at peace, yes. And put a stop to any demon activity."

"Demons?" I raised my eyebrows and my tone doubted his sanity.

"Who are you?" Clary inserted. Her question was similar to the one Jace had asked earlier.

"Three lethal vampires." I told her with a smile and a sweet tone. Though I knew Liss couldn't ever harm someone; her instinct to heal just ran too deep, everyone else didn't.

"And what's your agenda?"

"Protect moroi. Take out strigoi."

"Sounds like a creed." Jace said.

"It is. '_Only they matter'_." I told them the order that was driven into the dhampirs from the moment we were enrolled at St Vlads.

"But that should be changing soon." Lissa told them brightly. With the new age of defensive magic, moroi were being allowed onto the front line.

"What are moroi and strigoi?" Clary asked as if she was missing something.

"Vampires." Liss took over. She was always the better people-person.

"Christian and I are moroi. Rose is a dhampir. But you should already know that. You're a dhampir too." She pointed to Simon and all eyes followed her finger.

He looked uncomfortable and squirmed under the attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a vampire who can go in the sun! I don't do any fancy protecting or-" he stumbled over the word "-killing."

"Well that much is _obvious_."

"Rose!" Lissa chastised.

"Yeah, well it is! What, did you go to a human school or something?"

"Uh…yes?"

I narrowed my eyes. Something was going on here. I recalled what Simon had asked at the Cathedral. "Who's Valentine?"

"If you don't know we're not about to enlighten you" Jace said.

I smiled sweetly at him with a death stare. "Did I mention I kill people for a living?" I took a step forward in a challenge.

"Yeah?" he replied stepping forward also. "Did I mention I do too?" I _really_ wanted to wipe that stupid smirk of his face with my fist.

_Rose!_ Lissa warned through the bond. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"Simon?" Luke asked him with his eyes on Jace and me. "Would you call Raphael please?"

In the corner of my eye I noticed Simon nod and pull out his mobile. He wandered out of the room.

"Why? Who's Raphael?"

"Hopefully someone who can clear things up." Luke told us.

"Where's my stake?" I shot at Jace. He smirked again and paused for effect.

"Remind me why the vampire needs a stake?" I glared at him.

Simon stuck his head back in the door, "He'll be right over Luke."

"Thanks,"

"Ahem, my stake?" he ignored me.

"What are you doing in the city?" Jace asked. 

"You know what? I don't care what your story is anymore. We're leaving. Lissa, Christian," I nodded to the door.

Christian seemed to be on the same train of thought but Lissa was cautious. _Rose, think about this first-_

"I have Liss, and I think the Queen would be more interested in them than I am right now. Lets go." And I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Jace's brows furred and he scrutinised Lissa and me.

"I'm sorry," Luke told us. "Raphael will already be on his way. He's going to want know about other vampires in his territory and why he wasn't notified."

"How about, it's a free country?"

"Not for downworlders." Jace.

"Ok, I don't know what your problem is, but we have to go. It's not safe enough outside after dark anymore. Not since-" I pulled up short; I was _not_ bringing Dimitri into this. Not that I doubted my abilities, I just didn't want to take my chances in an unfamiliar city. Lissa patted my wrist to let me know she'd understood.

"…What?" Jace prompted.

"Nothing." Ok, so it looked like we were stuck. For now. "Ok so what's the deal with this Vamp? What kind of status has he got? What'll he do with us?" or what did he think he could do was more like it; there was no getting through me unless my say so, and that was never going to happen.

"Raphael is the head of the vampire coven in Brooklyn." Luke informed us. "He'll want to know why he wasn't told of your arrival and what you're doing here. What he'll do is up to him."

"Might I remind you that there's no such thing as a head vampire, well, if you discount the Queen."

Luke frowned in an almost concerned way.

"What do you mean by, 'what he'll do is up to him'?" Christian asked with venom in his tone. He glared at Jace.

"You'll be dealt with as he sees fit." Jace replied with a patronizing smile, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Panic built inside Liss, fierce and rapidly and I squeezed the hand that still curved around my wrist. She calmed down, instantly reassured. It was gratifying that she put so much faith in me…and terrifying. There were so many times when I was short on faith in myself to escape unscathed. This was one of those times. But thanks to the one-way bond, Lissa didn't know that.

"We're touring," Lissa spoke calmly, her confidence restored.

"Not any longer." Jace told her, breaking my gaze to meet hers. Despite her earlier tone, she quivered slightly. I hissed at him, and Christian moved into a protective stance in front of Lissa, only a metre from Jace.

"You're right," I told Jace. "we're leaving. Now Christian!" he jumped into action nearly as fast as I did. The tiny wooden coffee table in front of them erupted into fames, sending Simon sprawling backwards into the wall. Luke yelped and Clary screamed, but Jace was already in my face, fists flying.

Christian's fire distraction allowed him and Lissa to get to the exit while I fought off Jace. And man, he was good. Not just good, but up to my standard good. No hesitation, punch, duck, kick, strike, dodge. Not that I couldn't keep my own: he was going to have a bitch of a face tomorrow, but man, it was as if he'd trained at St. Vlad's since he was 12 also, and with a god for a mentor the whole time.

And just like that, my concentration slipped for the slightest instant, and I was slammed up to the wall, stars warping my vision. Damn it Dimitri!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke struggling to get close to Christian, while Lissa, huddling behind him, was trying to catch Luke's eye. I admired her nerve but wished she'd just run; Christian and I could handle ourselves.

Jace, it seemed, was a dirty fighter, or rather, a smart one: he took advantage of my momentary daze and knocked my head against the wall again. I only blacked out for a second or two, but it was enough to get a good restraint on my hands.

Ok, I had to use the dirtiest trick in the book; he simply gave me no choice. I held his eyes to keep his attention away from my knee, as I swung it up between his thighs. However, of course, he noticed and my blow was diverted to the top of his left thigh. To prevent it from happening again, he kicked my legs from under me and I fell to the floor with a thud. God my hip was going to be sore tomorrow.

I looked up, hoping to see Jace's next move, but instead found my gaze locked on a pair of amused black eyes. I tried to sit, but mind was suddenly blank, save for the resounding _Stop_ echoing in my head.

I _hate it_ when vampires use compulsion on me, especially strangers with status.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys, I'm not telling who's POV this is cuz I want you to figure it out **** sorry I've taken so long to update, I was establishing a more complex storyline /:) enjoy…**

**Chapter 4**

I could smell the old couple from the docks. Their scent was almost overpowering me. So mouth-watering.

Marty started snarling involuntarily, his eyes glazed over with hunger. Before he even made his move I had him pinned. I'd seen the glint of scarlet eyes beneath the dock where Marty hadn't.

"Don't even think about it. They're mine!" I quickly said, playing the part.

Marty growled, eager to defend the meal and swiped me in the chest. The tree shook when my chest slammed against it. The idiot never learned. Why did I keep scraping him out of these situations? It'd be a lot safer for me if I just killed him now.

He scrambled up in the same second I was down. I guess I wasn't really trying; I had the strangest inkling to know why _he_ was here.

The old man didn't even have time to scream before his head was hanging limply from his shoulders. And then Marty was on the ground too, begging, as I knew he would. Gordon always did hide himself well. His sopping clothing and hair dripped onto Marty's face, making him cower into the ground even more. I stayed behind the shrubbery under the cover of the shadows. Gordon's hiding place had been even better though; under the rocks beneath the dock.

"This is my kill!" Gordon's raspy voice threatened. Marty whimpered, too cowardly to defend himself.

I'd hoped to scare Marty away with a challenge for the food; I could handle myself against Gordon, but Marty couldn't.

By now the old woman was screaming out of her mind, pounding Gordon on the back with her small fists, making about as much progress as a feather does to a brick wall. He flicked his hand out as if flitting at an irritating fly and her screaming stopped.

Gordon clasped a tight fist around Marty's throat to hold him there, then looked right up at me. I could see his ruby eyes, glowing, almost luminescent. He was waiting on purpose.

"Not going to defend your _pet_, Belikov?" Gordon sneered, his Russian was nostalgic and alien at the same time. "Show yourself!"

The shadows melted away as I swept forward. I lifted my lip, snarling at the pet quip.

"So this is what you get up to these days? I didn't know that baby-sitting was you're element?"

I snarled louder and more viciously. No one understood. It was stupid anyway. Another way to get me killed. And it was ruining my reputation. I wouldn't give in to that weakness again.

"What are you doing this side of Russia?" I growled. It was well known that Gordon's realm was in the north. _No one_ hunted in his territory and so he never had to leave.

He ignored my question. "Haven't you heard from civilization in a while?"

I hadn't actually. I only went into the city to hunt and even then, my kills were short and clean.

"Ol' 'US bag passed a new decree. Guardian's don't hunt us anymore."

I waited for the laughter. None came. Who was he trying to fool? His seriousness actually surprised me.

"Guardians don't give up just like that." _That_ I was sure of. "What's really going on?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? All I know is that they're not bringing stakes anymore." He lied. "Loosing their touch."

I didn't know why he was lying, but there was still the fact that he was out of his territory. I put the guardian comment out of my mind; he had to have been mistaken.

"What are you doing this side of Russia?" I repeated, trying to ignore Marty's whimpering.

He looked at me though narrowed eyes and his mouth curled into a slow, suspicious smile. It was forced though and faltering, and his shoulders were tensed: he was starting to stress. He really didn't want me around right now, which told me he was hiding something from _me_ specifically. I had only one thing I felt concern for. Or one person rather. What was he playing at?

"Stretching my legs."

True. But what for? He stood and rolled his shoulders as if he were stretching.

"I tire of this. Keep the meal. Consider it a great mercy." He was talking to Marty but looking at me. This was Gordon, _the_ Gordon. There was no way he'd give up on his own kill…unless he wanted to get away from here, which could only mean he was seriously avoiding something. What didn't he want me to know?

He nodded to Marty, then to me to announce his departure. I nodded back to show him I understood and accepted his interference in good grace.

He couldn't see my shoulders bulging under my duster, or my clenched fists behind my back.

I didn't know what had drawn him out of his territory. I didn't know anything could. But there was one thing that would draw me from Russia, no questions asked. And as far as I know, Gordon didn't have a long lost love anywhere. Besides, he had the wrong attitude for that; he'd been much too excited. And as far as I knew he'd never "dismissed" anyone before; this was personal.

By now Marty had regained his composure and was slurping messily at the woman's neck. Disgusting. There were much cleaner ways to go about it.

I grabbed the scruff of his collar and hauled him from the body. "Clean up this mess. There's somewhere we need to be. "

I was on the other side of the park when Marty caught up. "So what's so important that I couldn't finish my dinner? Where are we gallivanting off to at 1:00am on a Saturday morning?"

"Going to pay an old friend a visit."

Marty groaned. "This 'old friend' doesn't happen to live in the US, does she?"

"Perhaps."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers…*_sheepish expression_*. As is grossly overdue, I'm so sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter up. It's a little long but I hope you enjoy it. Editing and regrouping plots and ideas were on the menu for a while there, as was my life around me. Sadly, it doesn't stop for even a day. Anyway, do and enjoy and please read and review (also a DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters – praise Cassandra Clare there)**

Back to Rose's POV

Chapter 5

The first feeling that made itself known was pain and nausea. My jaw, my head, my collarbone, my ribs, my hips and my lower calves, all throbbed in unison, along with my swirling stomach at Luke's presence, reminding me what it meant to be a guardian. Pain was part of the job description, every guardian knew that. Which was why I was happy to put up with it to get the task done; protecting Lissa came at no cost too high. But, ouch!

The second feeling, was worry.

Lissa.

Was she ok? Did she get out in time? Did Christian get out too? I pieced bits of memory back together until I recalled why I was lying on my back, on a hard floor, in a house that smelt of wet dog.

Fire. Jace. The fight. Black eyes.

Damn it, _compulsion!_

I opened my eyes to find a glittering pair of green ones, glaring down at me. Jace was still breathing heavily from the fight, which meant I'd come out of my compulsion after only a few seconds. I revelled in the satisfaction that I had pretty good control over my mind.

A dark cord with a silver ring attached, hung from Jace's neck, swinging like a great pendulum over my neck. It glittered in the light and, like it was smiling, no, smirking, at me. Before I could even figure out what that meant, Jace had hastily tucked it beneath his shirt and out of sight. His expression was embarrassed, then, angry. What was the deal there?

"Rose, are you ok?" her voice was weak and terrified.

Lissa! She hadn't escaped. How could I forget about her, even for a second? Stupid Jace.

"Lissa!" I shoved a hand hard into his chest to move him but his struck our like a snake and pinned my wrist painfully to the floor. "What did they do to you?" I yelled to Lissa but glared at Jace.

"Nothing Rose, I'm fine. Christian cut his cheek-"

"Hush," said a deep voice, interesting in its amused Spanish accent.

I yanked my arm out of Jace's reach to try and sit; a more defensive position, but someone strong held my shoulders down. I didn't like that.

"Get _off_!"

The amused Spanish voice went with the black eyes as they loomed overhead once more. "Sit, but harm no one." He said.

I obeyed immediately, before I'd realised I was being compelled. I examined the new company and was a little surprised to find he was no older than myself, younger even.

"Let me guess, Raphael, right?"

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Correct." His face lost all amusement then and his eyes became serious. And really big. I couldn't focus on anything else. I was drinking them in, so completely lost in their endless pits, happily, almost dreamily.

"What is your name?" they asked.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I replied instantly. Then regretted it. "Damn it! You don't need compulsion for that! I could've told you!"

Actually, I probably wouldn't have. My pride was just growling at me for loosing control over my mind twice tonight, even if I couldn't have done anything about it.

"What is your purpose in this particular city?"

I glared up at his exotic face, then to Lissa behind him. She was worried.

_We_ are _touring_ She suggested, leaving out the main _searching for Dimitri_ aspect of out trip.

"We're touring."

Raphael's eyes narrowed. He knew we were only telling half truths.

"Why wasn't I notified of your arrival?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about with the whole, _head of the coven_ thing. I've never heard of vampires having _covens_, let alone leaders with territories, and I've been a few places." I thought of Russia.

"And where is it that you've come from?"

I huffed out an angry breath: I preferred to answer without the influence of compulsion, but it didn't mean I liked telling him whatever he asked of us.

"Montana."

Understanding flooded his face. "You are under the rule of Tatiana Ivashkov." He said it as a statement. He did know something then.

"I still don't understand. Tatiana rules all of the moroi/ dhampir world, not just a single state."

"That is not so. She rules your particular race and no more."

"Look," I stood and everyone jumped to their feet. Jace wrapped his hands around the tops of my elbows from behind. Raphael put his face up close to mine, his black eyes warning. I gave him a dirty look. "_We're_ not getting any answers here. You said you'd tell-"

"Have you ever left the country before?"

"I – no." I managed not to glance at Lissa. That would have been too obvious.

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. I had a feeling he would have been looking down at me if he were taller, so the effect was lost.

Not to ring my own bell, but I was a pretty effective liar. But this guy, whoever he was, could tell. Well he knew we weren't telling him everything, anyway. That didn't bode well for us.

"The organisation of our culture is very secret and efficient affair." Rafael stated without pause. "There are many in the supernatural world that defy and twist the myths by simply being. If each race knew about the existence of each other, there would be an uproar on our hands."

You could say that again.

"Myths can overlap too." He indicated Simon behind Lissa. "You would classify him a dhampir, correct? In our race he is an anomaly, 'daywalker', almost unheard of. Yet he exists. You understand my point?"

I looked at him very closely. He was serious. Dead serious (no pun intended). Was there really such thing as what he was trying to sell? Wouldn't Dimitri have come across these…people?

Everyone was looking at me, judging my reaction. Well they weren't going to get one for a change.

"I understand," I said, not understanding at all, but if he was satisfied, then perhaps he would allow us to leave without blood shed.

Raphael stared at me for a long time, calculating. I stared back, my gaze unwavering, doing my best to ignore the aches and pains making themselves known throughout my limbs.

Everyone was silent. Lissa was contemplating her chances of effectively compelling someone with so much power. I could hear Jace breathing heavily out of his nose behind me, obviously fuming. Seriously, what was his problem?

An oddly cheery voice broke the silence.

"Ok, you can all calm down; I'm here now." The new comer was an eccentric looking man with long spiked hair, full of glitter. His pants were rainbow patterned and flared. His forest green jacket that fell to his ankles, was entirely made of sequins and he was wearing electric blue eye shadow past his eyebrows.

How did I not hear him come in? Jace had distracted me again! I felt like purpling the other side of his jaw for good measure.

"Oh are you kidding me?" the man said, "Where's Alec? I am so not doing this pro-bono."

"Not a problem," someone…Luke, said. Uh, was I the only one stunned by his appearance? No, no Christian and Lissa looked pretty shocked too.

Raphael turned to him, "I appreciate your assistance, warlock. The Night Children thank-you."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. But seen as you both are requiring my help, I call for a double job payment."

Luke cleared his throat. Raphael nodded.

"Not a problem." Luke repeated more reluctantly. My stomach was still swirling and I kneaded it furtively.

Raphael turned to Luke. "They need to stay put. Camille wants to speak with them."

"She's on her way back?" Luke asked with surprise. Raphael nodded.

"She'll be here in twelve days. I suggest a 'house arrest' spell?"

Luke considered looking over to Jace. "Would Hodge still be interested in these three?" He asked the blonde soldier behind me. Jace nodded, his eyes on mine, "Certainly."

Luke turned back the eccentric warlock. "Perhaps they can spend the night here and we can take them to the sanctuary at the Institute tomorrow. If you would, Magnus…?"

Magnus the 'warlock' wandered to the centre of the room. "I need some hair then." He told me.

"Uh, what?" I caught hold of my ponytail protectively as if it was singularly under threat.

Magnus crossed his arms and played with his fingernails with a sigh. Then his eyes slid out of focus and I felt a slight tingling on the surface of my skin. Lissa gasped a little and I assumed she felt it too. Suddenly I felt a strand of hair yank from my scalp. Lissa and Christian's hair joined mine floating in the centre of the room in front of the warlock, twining together. The three different colours all started to glow a fluorescent green.

"Wait! What do you think you're-" was all I got out before I felt a small wave of power knock into me. Lissa stumbled backwards. The air smelt of ozone, like just before a storm. My nerves were tingling and I had a metallic taste in my mouth.

I'd seen magic performed before, but none other than powerful moroi. This guy was – well he wasn't a vampire. He wasn't all human though either. That was something to ponder on later.

Magnus-the-warlock's expression seemed bored, until he laid eyes on Christian and they lit up.

"Ooh, hello. To whom do I have the pleasure?"

Christian was stunned to say the least. I could laugh about that later. Now, I had to find a way out of this mess, and soon.

I turned to Magnus. "What the hell was that? What spell did you use? And…what are you?"

He kept his eyes on Christian as if he had asked the question.

"_That_ was my next trip to Brazil finally paid for. It was a variation of the common trapping spell; you are locked within the confines of this residence until I release you." He sighed and turned his head to me, smiling almost humourlessly. "And as to what I am, if you haven't worked it out by now, I doubt a clarification will reassure your situation. Let Alec know I stopped by. Ciao." And floated from the room in a swoosh of his sequined coat.

"I really hope Raphael was joking about the two weeks." It wasn't until Clary spoke that I realised that Raphael had left. Was I loosing my touch? What was wrong with me? Clary looked over to me, Christian and Lissa. Her face showed genuine curiosity before she glanced to Jace and it changed to anger.

"You going to be ok?" she directed it at Luke. He nodded.

"Great. Simon," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door, "I'm staying over."

Jace strode forward instantly, anger on his face. "I don't-"

Clary spun, red curls flying over her shoulder. "No! You don't get to tell me anything! This is a decision I can make on my own!"

The door slammed and Jace swore. He turned to Luke, "Bet she doesn't yell at you like that."

Luke raised his eyebrows and his palms near his chest.

"Yeah." Jace said, turning for the door also. "Right."

Ok, I must have missed something. Oh well, now it was three against one. I liked these odds better anyway. Christian had the same idea. He looked over to me and his palms ignited.

**Sooo…what do you think? I've tried to stay true to the characters. Hopefully soon I should be getting to why Clary and Jace are clashing atm. Just a reminder, that its is occurring somewhere in the storyline time, of "_City of Ashes"_, and no later, and yes, I have read City of Fallen angels and Clockwork Prince (OMG! Right?) anyway, please r & r **


End file.
